1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for the infusion of a gas into in a flowing media. In particular, the present invention relates to a diffusion mixing device for the introduction of gas into a media as it flows past the point of introduction.
2. Description of Related Art
The introduction of a gas into a liquid, especially while it is flowing from one point to another, has been the object of many methods and apparatus. The purpose is normally to dissolve one or more gases in a flowable media, such as water or other liquid, or in some cases another gas, as it passes the point of gas introduction. The utility of such processes is widespread, including lowering the pH of the flowing media, increasing levels of beneficial gases in the media, treating media containing pollutants, adding nitrogen, carbon dioxide or oxygen to water, gasoline, and the like treatment of the media. Carbon dioxide, carbonic acid, oxygen, and nitrogen gas are frequently added to water or other liquids for their beneficial uses. Ozone is utilized as a sterilizing agent for waste water, swimming pools, and other areas where traditionally chlorine is used.
A number of different arrangements have been and are still being used to introduce gas into a liquid. In general, they involve a device attached in the stream of media, such as an attachment to a pipe and injecting the gas into the stream. Some methods involve placement of devices in the stream of flowable media to aid in the mixing and dissolution of the gas. Further addition of pressure, increasing flow turbulence, changes of temperature, and the like are all utilized in the introduction process. In some methods gas is bubbled into the media or mechanical aeration devices are utilized. Other methods include sparger stones, diffusers and mixers placed in the stream of the media.
The main issues with the current technology is that there is a huge problem with the fouling of the internal parts of the introduction or mixing devices and frequently flow needs to be slowed or conditions of flow changed sufficiently that it severely increases the cost of the introduction. Further, there is still much inefficiency in the process and frequently the introduction is incomplete. Even further, where there is a multiplicity of gases to be introduced, the problems tend to be compounded and the system is even less efficient.